Feelings
by Ora et Labora
Summary: A short story about James Blake's tragic love life. I made this one when i was bored in writing the next chapter of the War Generations. Hope you Enjoy it. I also hope you guys liked my other fan fictions. Note: this event happened before the Future Tech Amsterdam attack incident took place ( War Generation Prologue).


Location: San Francisco, California, USA

Date: January 19, 1983

Time: 7:00 am

A girl sat on a cafeteria table alone waiting for someone. She looked about fourteen, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She kept turning around looking for her friend.

She took a deep breath and was about to stand up when someone called her name.

"Liz!" A boy about fifteen arrived and sat beside her.

"Where have you been?" She asked the boy with a British accent. "I've been waiting here for thirty minutes!"

"Just… got into trouble that's all." The boy gasped for breath and smiled at the girl.

The girl saw his face that was filled with a bruise.

"Jim, did you fight with Carl again?" The girl scowled.

"Um no," Jim smiled. "Okay I did."

"He's going to kill you." The girl frowned.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Huh, by the way what's the reason you called me again?"

Jim's smile slowly faded.

"Oh, that I, Uh," Jim stammered as he tried to explain.

The girl smiled.

"Come on out with it."

"I, uh."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"No wait," Jim sighed. "Liz I, I-"

He wasn't able to finish because of a sudden explosion that destroyed the Cafeteria wall. Kids screamed as eight men with AK assault rifles entered. They all wore the same red uniform with a Hammer and a Sickle signs.

"Soviet Conscripts." Liz gasped.

"What?" Jim asked her puzzled.

"These men work for the Soviet Union."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Someday I'm going to kick their bottoms." Liz smiled.

"You know your Dad wouldn't let that happen." Jim reminded her.

"Yeah."

"We are here the boy named James Ivanov Blake!" One of them shouted in horrible English.

The cafeteria door opened as the Principal and the teachers burst into the room.

"What is going on here?" The principal looked at the armed men. "Who the hell are you?"

"James Blake?" The Conscript repeated. "Now!"

"James Blake?" The Principal frowned. "Why who are you?"

The Conscripts looked at each other. One of them fired their weapon at a male teacher who was on the Principal's right side.

"Who wants to join him?"

The teachers shifted uneasily.

"As the Principal of this school, I am responsible for the safety and the protection of these children."

"So, you won't tell?"

"No."

"Oh, Okay." The Conscript smiled and fired his rifle at the Principal.

Every one screamed as the old Principal fell to the floor.

"Okay, I ask again. James Blake?"

"What do they want with you?" Liz asked with a low voice.

"I have no idea," Jim shook his head. "If they fire again go behind the cafeteria counter and stay put."

"And you?" Liz asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Jim smiled.

"I'm getting bored." Another Conscript said and fired at the ceiling.

"Now!" Jim told Liz as the two of them crouched to the counter.

"Liz, you okay?" Jim looked at his friend and saw her face which was now pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine!" Liz snapped.

"Come on! Where is this boy?" A Conscript shouted and fired his rifle at the walls. Both teachers and students began to panic.

Liz also screamed.

That gave Jim mad. He stood up and picked a broken brick and threw it at a Conscript. The other Conscript looked towards Jim's direction.

"Leave them alone!" Jim shouted. "I'm the kid you're looking for, take me!"

"Jim, what are you doing?"

"Something stupid?"

The men laughed and aimed their guns at Jim, who closed his eyes.

"Jim!" Liz screamed.

The men were about to fire when the Cafeteria exploded and a girl entered who is armed with a pistol. The girl smiled.

"Hey you, Commies!" She called out. "Face me!"

"It's the Future Tech Commando!" A Conscript shook his head and screamed: "FIRE!"

The Red Menace fired, but the girl easily avoided the bullets. She laughed as she fired her pistol at the Conscripts who fell one by one.

When Jim opened his eyes the Soviets were already down.

"So," The girl smiled Jim's surprised face. "This is School huh?"

"Jane?"

"Yup, don't worry I'll explain later."

…

Time: 8:00 am

**Meanwhile the police arrived followed by an Allied Officer to check the area. Jane told Jim everything about her and about the danger they about to face…**

Jim tried to find Liz in the crowd after the attack. Police were scattered guided by an Allied officer in the school to look for more Soviet soldiers. He was about to give up when a man with an elegant suit blocked his path.

"Are you James Blake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am Darwin Connors, and in behalf of my brother I thank you for protecting Elizabeth back there."

"You're welcome I guess?" Jim smiled awkwardly.

"That was a brave thing you've done."

"Thank you sir. By the way where's Liz?"

"She's there waiting for you." The man smiled.

"Thanks again sir."

Jim sighed when he saw Liz sitting on a bench.

"Liz hey!"

"Jim." Liz grinned.

"Um… so how are you feeling?" he asked slowly.

"I'm fine," she smiled, showing her perfect smile. "What were you going to say again?"

"What?" he looked behind him and saw Jane trying hard not to laugh and giving him thumbs up. "Um n-n-nothing. It's just. Um, you know um-"

"What?" Liz demanded.

"Ah, Oh, Uh…" Jim stammered.

"Ugh..." Liz face palmed and leaned closer until their eyes met.

"Uh…" Jim blinked.

Liz smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I know you have crush on me ever since," she laughed at his facial expression. "And for you to know, I like you too."

"You do?" Jim asked confused.

"Just promise me you'll find me someday," she smiled for the last time. "Promise me."

"Promise." Jim replied blankly

Suddenly a black limo arrived.

"I've got to go, and so do you."

Jim stared at her trying to say something.

"See you soon." Liz laughed.

All Jim could do was watching her go to the black limo followed by her uncle.

"I made a promise with her. And I even kissed her…"

"Some girl," Jane interrupted. "I like her."

"What?" Jim shouted. "What do you mean by liking her?"

"Aw come on, I saw your kiss." Jane smiled.

"It was just a goodbye kiss! Let's just go."

"Okay then let's go."

"Cool," Jim smiled. "So where are we headed?"

"Japan. I've called Kenji to inform him about our stay."

Jim sighed. He took a last glance of the black limo and saw Liz open the windshield and wave goodbye at him.

Jim smiled.

"I promise Liz, I'll see you soon."


End file.
